poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas discovers an AllSpark shard
This how Thomas discovers an AllSpark shard in The Revenge of Unicron. view Thomas and the adventures team at Sam WitWicky's house Thomas: Thanks for letting us take of your home while you're gone, Sam. Sam: No problem. Pinkie: I'm so nervecited. Percy: Taking care of this place won't be a problem. Rainbow: We can do whatever we want while Sam's not around. Sam: Okay. I'm heading off now. Bye, guys. Bye, Makiela. Bye, Bumblebee. Thomas: Goodbye, Sam. James: Have a good time. Gordon: See you around. Bumblebee: So long, pal. Edward: Well? What do you think we should do? Thomas: I don't know. thinks Rainbow: gasps Hey, let's explore the atic. Fluttershy: I don't know, Rainbow Dash. Thomas: I don't think it's a good idea. Rainbow: I know. But just think of what we could do up there. Come on. Sam let us do whatever we want. Come on. out the door with everyone else following her Thomas: Guys. Sam said we can do anything except go in the atic. We're not allowed up there. Guys! Ugh! them the atic, Rainbow opens the door and they climb in Rainbow: Whoa! Bumblebee: This place is huge. Twilight: I've never seen anything like it. Thomas: Guys! Were you listening? I told you we're not allowed up here. Bill: We know. But it's so much fine. Rainbow: Okay. Let's start looking. slips up and Thomas rounds a corner Thomas: Wow! The place is bigger than I thought. Bill: Yeah. Bumblebee: Very huge. sudden glow catches Thomas' eye Thomas: Ow, my eye. puffs over to see what it is Percy: Thomas, what is that? Thomas: It's an AllSpark Shard! Percy: Amazing! Thomas moves closer, the AllSpark Shard launches its information out of itself and into his mind Thomas: (In Mind) What's happening? Percy: Thomas? Are you okay? Thomas: (In Mind) This is so weird. something gasp What's that? Percy: Aren't you feeling well? Thomas: mind Is that a Cybertronian Symbol? Percy: Hello? Thomas: out of his trance Huh? Oh, sorry, Percy. What were you saying? Percy: About the Cybertronian Symbol. Thomas: scoffs What are you talking about? Percy: You said something about a Cybertronian Symbol. Thomas: Oh, yeah. Percy: So, what's with this Cybertronian Symbol thing? Thomas: Well, I had this weird vision of a Cybertronian Symbol in my head. Percy: Okay. Thomas: I knew that Cybertronian Symbol would have happened. Percy: What? Thomas: Oh. Nothing. Percy: Oh, right. feels a sudden headache pain Percy: Are you okay? Thomas: Ouch! I have a really bad headache! Ow! Pinkie: My Pinkie sense is tingaling! Percy: What is it, Pinkie? What's wrong? Pinkie: Something very bad is causing Thomas' headache! Percy: Oh my! Thomas: Ow! I think its getting worse! Percy: Much worse. James: Fluttershy, quick! Get some medicine for his headache! Fluttershy: Okay. Twilight: Hang in there, Thom! You're gonna be alright! Thomas: I know! Percy: Don't worry! Fluttershy will be back soon with some medicine. Twilight: We promise. returns, medicine in hoof Fluttershy: Hey there, I got ya some medicine. Rarity: Thanks, darling. a spoonful in Thomas' mouth Thomas: Yuck, That's gross, Wait, I'm feeling better! Twilight: Gosh. Who knew that medicine was so affective? Thomas: Yes, it sure does. Percy: Anyways, what was causing Thomas' headache, Pinkie? Thomas: Yeah, what was causing it? Percy: Wait! Do you hear that? James: I hear it! Thomas: Me too! Percy: Its getting louder. James: Oh my word. Thomas: What? James: Look! Percy: Oh my god! What is that? James: Its a washing machine and its coming this way. Thomas: Maybe it's cleaning clothes. Percy: No. Look. It's got claws and legs and its got teeth. Thomas: Oh no. washing machine charges Percy: Yikes! washing machine grabs James James: Help me! Rarity: James! Percy: It grabbed James! washing machine goes to eat James but Bumblebee shoots it Bumblebee: Take that! washing machine collapses, dropping James in the procces James: Ow, I'm okay. Bumblebee: Do you think it could have something to do with the Cybertronian Symbol? Thomas: I don't know. I must've somehow magically read it. Percy: Either way, we should tell Sam about what happened. Thomas: Good idea. Makiela Banes: I'll try calling Sam's cell. He doesn't go anywhere without it. James: I can imagine. Percy: Yep. calls Sam on his cell phone Makiela: Hi, Sam. Sam: Hey. Makiela: Something happened to Thomas this morning and we need to find out what. Can you bring the other Transformers down here? Sam: Sure. Makiela: Thanks, Sam. Sam: No problem. hangs up Percy: So what did Sam say? Sam: I'm right here. Percy: Oh. Thomas: But where are the other Autobots? Percy: They're standing near the window. Duh! Thomas: Okay? Optimus: So, what happened? Thomas: Well, I found an AllSpark shard! Optimus: Wow, Really?! Thomas: Yes. But then its energy got in my head and I started seeing this Cybertronian Symbol that I somehow magically read to make a washing machines come alive. Optimus: So? Thomas: That all lead up to me getting a headache. Optimus: Now I get it. James: The washing machine tried to eat me. Percy: That's dangerous. Fluttershy: But still, we need to find out how Thomas read that Cybertronian Symbol. Percy: Sure thing. in Autobot City, a Decepticon Siren named Thunderblast is vocalizing Thunderblast: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Mesmo: What was that sound? Half Note: I don't know. Glurt: Maybe we should check it out. trio peek around the corner and see Thunderblast Half Note: What is that?! Thunderblast: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhhh~ gem on Thunderblast's neck shimmers Half Note: Oh my. Thunderblast: out of the shadows That was barely worth the effort, Predaking. I'm tired of gathering fast food for you. I need to get you a proper meal. Predaking: Thunderblast, my dear. The energy in this world is not the same as on Cybertron but it can be just as useful. Need I remind you, you can only gain so much power here. Thunderblast: I wish I'd never been banned into this awful place. Predaking: sarcastically Really? It looks like you're enjoying it here. Thunderblast: scoffs Predaking: What a scoffing day. Darksteel: sarcastically Oh, look at her. She really is enjoying it here. Thunderblast: Breezies? Because I think this place is the worse. Skylynx: Yes, yes. We've heard it a hundred times from the Dazzlings. Darksteel: But she does have a point. Skylynx: Oh really? Darksteel: Are you saying that I'm the worse?! Thunderblast: Well, not really. Skylynx: Er! I'll tell you one thing: Being stuck here with her and you isn't making this world any more bearable. and Darksteel start fighting Predaking: Enough! Thunderblast: Okay, now I'm calm. Thunderblast sees a flash of bright light and a rainbow beam. Her pendant sparkles and she gasps Thunderblast: Oh my gosh! Predaking: What is it? Thunderblast: It kinda looks like a rainbow aurora. Predaking realizes what it is, smirks and places a servo on Thunderblast's shoulder Predaking: Do you know what that is, Thunderblast, my dear? Thunderblast: Uh, no. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts